


The Odd Trio

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chuck was four years old, the kid still liked to follow his dad around like Max liked to trail after Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for sassythought's prompt: _[I was watching that America Ninja whatever the name of the show is and this guy comes out, single dad, has a daughter, says how she trains with him, like she holds on to his neck while he does pull ups and im just like… Can i get a cute, lovely, all fluff, no angst, Herc and Chuck fic with that?](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/56104698190/sassythought-i-was-watching-that-america-ninja)_

There are weights strewn all over the place, and heavy equipments that are big enough to crush two of Chuck and maybe five of puppy Max combined. And really, this is no place for a child but Herc has always been a soldier and Chuck has always been his father’s son, (and it isn’t like Herc has anywhere else he can imagine leaving his kid).

So they walk side by side, looking like the odd trio that they are. And just as Chuck follows after his father, Max trails after Chuck.

Herc stops in front of the pull-up bars, ready for another round before he feels a tiny hand tugging at the end of his shirt. Glancing down, Herc sees Chuck with his arms out stretched. The kid is four years old, coming only up to Herc’s waist and looking rounder in the face than he will ever be.

He waits, and it takes another moment before Chuck makes a face and beckons his father to come closer, arms still reaching out for him.

"Up, daddy, I’ll count!"

And it isn’t even like Herc can’t guess, he can read his son too well. So he crouches down instead, and allows Chuck to scramble onto his back where he latches on.

"Ready?" Herc asks as he stands up, pulling the child up with him. Chuck only wraps his arms tighter around his father's neck, nodding with enthusiasm. “Yeah!"

He makes sure his son is secured before reaching up for the bar. And it is all muscle endurance and pure military strength when he pulls himself up with a grunt. His chin touches the metal, his grip doesn't loosen. Chuck starts counting from one and they continue from there, all the way to a hundred while Max barks at them from the ground.

No one ever says a thing, no one dares to, not when he is Hercules Hansen.

XXX Kuro


End file.
